outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:VersusJunkie54/Outlier Master Chief
Master Chief (Will finish a little later) Summary Master Chief is the protagonist through many of the Halo games. Also known as John-117, he is a Spartan ll, and hero of the Covenant war. Covertly kidnapped from his home at the age of 6, John was raised among his peers as super soldiers meant to crush Human rebellion. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 8-C,' higher with most weapons, 7-C to High 7-C with nukes | Low 7-B physically, likely 7-B with Promethean weapons, 6-C with UNSC Infinity MAC cannon Name: Master Chief, John-117, "Demon", Sierra-117 Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: 47 as of Halo 5 Classification: Human, Spartan, Super Soldier Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: Building level+, higher with most weapons (Can harm characters that can harm him. Can punch apart the armor plating on a Wraith, and Scorpion tank, his weapons can cause significant damage to parts of a Scarab, some can even oneshot other Spartans and Elites, the Energy sword ignores durability to an extent, can damage 343 Guilty Spark who can withstand a shot from a Spartan laser, and assassinate Promethean Knights who are capable of the same feat), Town level to''' Large Town level''' with nukes (Can carry bombs of these yields) | Small City level physically (After the Librarian's "gift", he was able to Penetrate the Ur-Didact's eye socket with a kinfe), likely City level with Promethean weapons (Damaged the Didact with the Splinter Grenade, and Scattershot), Island level+ with UNSC Infinity MAC cannon (Has a yield in this range) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of reacting to bullets and plasma rounds without much issue) | At least Superhuman movement speed, with at least Supersonic combat speed and reactions, likely much higher (Far faster than before. Kept pace with a somewhat serious Ur-Didact) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can casually flip over 220 ton Elephant tanks| At least, Class 100 Striking Strength: Building level+ (Can harm people comparable to him) | Small City level Durability: ' Building level+' , higher with MJOLNIR shields (Survived being propelled by the detonation of an antimatter bomb, crashed into the "In Amber Clad" at Supersonic speeds. Can briefly withstand the splash effect of a Scarab beam. Can take hits from comparable Elites and Spartans) | Small City level with physical armor (Took hits from an angry Ur-Didact, withstood a full burst from The Composer and was merely knocked down) Likely City level with MJOLNIR shields (Withstood a point-blank HAVOK nuke, can tank hits from some Promethean weapons) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for days) Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, at least two kilometers with sniper rifles; up to a dozen kilometers with tactical nuclear weapons. Standard Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, MA5 assault rifle, M6 series pistol, M9 fragmentation grenades; can be assumed capable of operating virtually any weapon with deadly skill. Cortana (Artificial Intelligence), although it varies to where he is deployed and the time period. *'Additional Equipment:' Various Human, Covenant and Forerunner weapons and equipment (OP must specify if these weapons and equipment are available) Intelligence: As Doctor Catherine Halsey's favorite Spartan, John showed exceptional promise as a soldier even at an early age. A natural leader, he rallied his fellow cadets to heavily injure and incapacitate a group of armed and trained UNSC Marines and steal their Pelican dropship at the age of eight. Since then, John has been trained in all forms of military warfare, being an expert in hand-to-hand combat, firearms usage, stealth tactics, and the operation of any number of military vehicles, being able to kill two elite ODSTs and maim three more when he was just fourteen years old. By the time of the Covenant-Human War, John was a decorated soldier who could turn the tides of battle almost single-handedly, leading UNSC forces to rout entire battalions of Covenant forces, being a key figure who was feared as "The Demon" by his opponents. In addition, he gained extensive experience in the usage of Covenant and Promethean weaponry and machinery, oftentimes outdoing the original owners' in their ability to use said weaponry, managing to defeat the Didact's forces despite the fact that the Prometheans had spent thousands of years subjugating other civilizations. Weaknesses: Energy shields need to recharge. Key: Pre-Genesong | Post-Genesong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts